


Tony solo quería pedirle matrimonio a Steve

by MissLouBanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Scott Lang, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Bruce Banner, Slash, Top Bruce Banner, Top Sam Wilson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Tony había escuchado de una tradición en México de uno de sus socios y así, se le ocurrió proponerle matrimonio a Steve de una manera única.Pero no esperaba que todo terminara así.Con cuatro de los vengadores en shock.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Scott Lang/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Tony solo quería pedirle matrimonio a Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió de una idea de un meme de Aidan Gallagher :'D 
> 
> No esperen mucha coherencia o sentido.
> 
> Y se suponía que esto saldría corto, pero aquí estamos.

Desde niño fue como un guardaespaldas personal para Steve, logró entrar al ejército, estuvo con Steve desde el primer momento en que se convirtió en Capitán América, fue parte de los Comandos Aulladores, fue capturado por Red Skull y logro escapar. Claro, cayó de un tren y perdió un brazo, pero eso lo llevo a convertirse en un soldado del invierno, un asesino despiadado que incluso ni la misma Natasha, La Viuda Negra, fue capaz de detener; Steve lo salvó, de nuevo, y logró recuperar su estabilidad mental para convertirse en un buen aliado y ser parte de los vengadores en una lucha contra un ser de otro planeta obsesionado con eliminar a la mitad de toda la vida existente para tener un equilibrio. Fue parte de las víctimas y regresó para volver a luchar. Y ganaron, como tenía que ser. Ha pasado demasiadas cosas en su vida que no cualquiera es capaz ... Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos tenía tanto miedo ahora por estar a 2 personas de pasar a un examen? 

Ah, si.   
No era cualquier exámen. No, era un jodido exámen patrocinado por Tony Stark. ¿Para que? Para encontrar la sortija de compromiso que el millonario había colocado en ese enorme pan con forma de dona.   
¿Y por qué estaba lleno de miedo Bucky Barnes? Por que él se había tragado la jodida sortija. La sintió al segundo mordisco de su parte del pan, sintió el momento en que casi se atasca a la mitad de su garganta y empezaba a no respirar, tuvo que tomar 2 tazas de café llenas para pasarlo a su estómago. Pero no estaba sola. No, estaba acompañada de 2 de esos estúpidos muñecos miniatura que venían dentro de la dona. Y no, Bucky Barnes no iba a confesar que le habían tocado dos de esas cosas y cocinar 2 semanas para todos los vengadores. Joder ¿Han visto cuánto come Barton y el dios del trueno? No, ni pensarlo. 

Desafortunadamente, Tony Stark no iba a descansar hasta encontrar esa cosa. Si, era millonario y podría comprar 20 de esas si quisiera, pero el problema era que tenía un diseño único.   
Estúpido Steve y su efecto de haber vuelto a un hombre sarcástico y mujeriego en uno romántico, cursi y fiel. 

Al hombre se le había ocurrido proponerle matrimonio a su mejor amigo de una forma rara y única. Metiendo una sortija en un pan de temporada post-navideña de un país latino. "Rosca de reyes" le dicen. El millonario había jurado y perjurado que el pedazo donde estaba el obsequio se lo había dado a Steve, pero todos sabían que apenas y podía recordar los nombres de sus socios. 

Pero aquí estaba. Esperando a ... ¡Mierda! Era su turno. 

–Barnes, acabemos con esto

Bucky suspiró. Era su fin.  
Siguió al millonario hasta una enorme cama de ¿Plástico? ¿Metal?, que estaba rodeada por un gran anillo grueso y tenía una especie de gráfica que marcaba algún tipo de nivel o secuencia. 

Tony y Bruce fueron los encargados de hacer el exámen de revisión a todos los vengadores presentes. Su futuro cuñado y su (secreto) novio. 

–Acuestate, no es necesario que te desnudes.

–No planeaba darte el placer–Respondió Bucky.

–No lo necesito cuando tengo a mi propio super soldado–Se defendió Tony. –A diferencia de mi querido Bruce, que tal vez lo necesite. 

–Tony ...

–Todavía faltan Thor, Peter, Quill, Kate, Wilson y Valkiria–Tony se movió hacia Bruce, quien estaba detrás de algunas pantallas holográficas. –Y no se si está cosa soporte el peso de Thor y Quill, entonces serán los últimos. 

Bucky hizo lo que se le pidió y en segundos, la cama comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, al anillo. 

Ya podía escuchar la reprimenda de "Mamá gallina" de Steve y las burlas de Sam y Clint. Lo único bueno tal vez sería las palabras y besos de preocupación de Bruce a la hora de verse. 

Pero la cama se detuvo antes de que si quiera su cabeza estuviera a la altura del anillo.

Bruce volteó a ver a Tony, confundido.

–¿Viernes?–Preguntó el castaño fastidiado.

–Mis disculpas, jefe–Dijo la IA. –Pero mi mejor recomendación para el Sargento es un ultrasonido.

–No recuerdo haberte programado para tener tratos especiales. 

–Es necesario, jefe. 

Tony se giró a ver a Bruce, ambos levantando una ceja, más confundidos. Bucky no estaba lejos de lo mismo.

–¿Por qué es una recomendación tuya, viernes?

–Gracias a los últimos exámenes de la última misión en la que estuvieron el Sargento Barnes y el Agente Barton, logré detectar algo. 

Bruce pasó de tener un gesto confundido a uno preocupado sin que Tony se diera cuenta. –¿Y que es eso, Viernes?

–Mi recomendación para ustedes es que lo comprueben por su cuenta. 

Bruce se movió rápidamente para preparar el aparato del ultrasonido, sorprendiendo a Tony. Bucky ya se había levantado de la cama, y volvió a seguir a Tony en cuanto le hizo señas para ir tras el. 

–Aqui necesito que descubras la parte superior de tu cuerpo–Bucky volteó a ver a Tony con los ojos entrecerrados. –Oye, así funciona esto.

–Tony tiene razón, Sargento–Mierda, Bucky no quería tener una erección ahora. Bruce solía llamarlo así cuando todo se ponía un poco rudo en sus encuentros. –Puedes solo subir tu playera y dejar tu estómago descubierto. 

Bucky hizo lo que se le dijo sin protestar, y se subió a la cama inclinada descubriendo su estómago. Y por supuesto, esto no pasó desapercibido para Tony, quién miraba sospechosamente cauteloso de Bruce a Barnes y viceversa. 

–¿Tony? 

–Claro–Tony salió de sus pensamientos para tomar el pequeño aparato que pasarían, sospechaba Bucky, por su estómago.

–Te pondré un gel, pero está un poco frío–Bruce le advirtió segundos antes de que su estómago se contrajera un poco por lo frío del líquido. –Lo siento, es necesario. 

–Bien, aquí vamos–Tony comenzó a pasar el aparato por el estómago, mientras veía otra de sus pantallas holográficas frente a él. –No veo mu ... Barnes ¿Te comiste dos de esos muñecos?

Joder.   
Bucky no respondió, solo cerró los ojos para evitar ver la reacción de Bruce ante sus estúpidas acciones. En cambio, sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, apretándolo suavemente. 

–¡Mi sortija!–Gritó Tony entre una mezcla de alivio y molestia. –¿Acaso no masticas al comer?

Bucky soltó un suspiro de derrota. –Seré honesto, yo no ...

–Tienes que estar bromeando–Interrumpió de golpe el castaño

Bucky abrió los ojos rápido ante el tono de voz del castaño al interrumpir su patética confesión, llamando también la atención de Bruce.

–Tony, ¿Que pasa?

–Es imposible–Tony ignoró la pregunta de Bruce y la leve preocupación en Bucky. –Viernes ¿Necesitas mantenimiento?

–No lo requiero por ahora, jefe 

–¿Estás jugando? ¿Esto es por qué te forcé en mi última misión?

–Es un placer siempre estar con usted, jefe–Respondió la IA. –Pero lo que está viendo no es una broma ni una falla de mi sistema. 

Tony miró finalmente a Bucky, estaba en shock. –Vas a matar a Steve.

–Maldita sea, Stark–Bruce maldijo en voz baja, moviéndose de su lugar para empujar a Tony, quién seguía sin palabras, y ver lo que pasaba.

Bucky mantuvo sus ojos en las expresiones, y honestamente, nunca lo había visto cambiar tan rápido.   
Esto era grave.

–Esto es ... Imposible.

–Tiene que haber una jodida explicación, Bruce.

–¿Si? ¿Cuál? ¿Uno de esos estúpidos muñecos se agrando como esos juguetes en el agua?

–¿Perdón?–Bucky volvió a hablar. –¿Que está pasando?

Bruce lo miró, sin decir nada. Estaba preocupado, pasando su mirada sobre él, como si buscará las palabras en su rostro. 

–Stark–Demandó el soldado 

–Felicidades, Barnes, eres el primer hombre en la historia en estar embarazado.

¿Que? ¿Embarazado? Bucky volvió su mirada en shock a Bruce, quién tenía los brazos apoyados sobre la cama, a cada lado de las piernas de Bucky, y solo agachó su cabeza, escondiéndose. 

–¿Que?

–Si, no pidas explicaciones–Dijo Tony, todavía procesando todo. –Todavia no llego a nivel Dios. 

–Señor–La IA habló nuevamente, llamando la atención de Tony. –Es cierto que en los últimos estudios logré confirmar este hallazgo, pero podría haber una respuesta en los resultados de la penúltima misión. 

Tanto Tony como Bruce, levantaron su cabeza cuál resorte al escuchar lo último.

–¿Por qué los penúltimos?

–Se logró detectar una sustancia en la sangre del soldado–Dijo la IA. –Afortunadamente, quedó una pequeña muestra.

–Comienza el análisis–Ordenó Bruce, adelantándose a Tony.

–Ya lo he hecho, Dr. Banner. 

–Era rosa–Soltó Bucky, todavía con un gesto perdido, mirando a ningún punto en el piso. 

–¿Que?

–¿De que estás hablando?–Cuestionó Tony.

–En mi penúltima misión, con Scott–Aclaró Bucky. –Movimos algunos escombros mal y derramamos un líquido de color rosa. 

–¿Lo ingirieron?–Preguntó Bruce, con su mirada centrada en él.

–Estaba en dos recipientes de casi 5 galones cada uno–Bucky también miraba a Bruce ahora. –Creo que evitarlo era imposible.

–¿Por qué no dijeron nada?–¿Y el imprudente era sólo el?, Pensó Tony. 

–Bueno, teníamos que continuar con la misión–Bucky pasó su mirada a Tony. –Y no notamos algún efecto después de horas. 

–¿Por qué no lo comentaron?–Bruce estaba más calmado que Tony.

–Exacto, algo como 'Derramamos algo sobre nosotros, así que ahora posiblemente estemos contaminando el aire que respiran y haya un peligro de muerte'. 

–Tony ...

–Hubiese apreciado el detalle–Tony estaba nuevamente sobre sus pantallas. –Pude haber conseguido un gran sexo de 'Apocalipsis' de Steve. 

Bruce movió su cabeza negando, ante el comportamiento de Tony, mientras que Bucky volvió a su expresión seria de siempre.

–Espera–Tony se detuvo, llamando la atención de Bruce y Bucky. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para desaparecer su pantalla de la vista y sonreír divertido. –¿Eres gay? 

Bruce se puso rígido en su lugar, nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre su sexualidad y no es como que alguien le hubiera preguntado. 

–Bisexual–Confesó Bucky sin problemas. 

–¿Quién es el padre?

Bucky sentía la mirada de reojo sobre él de Bruce. –¿Importa?

–Honestamente, a mi no me interesa tu vida sexual ni lo que hagas con ella–Y era cierto, a Tony no le importaba las preferencias de los demás, siempre y cuando no se metieran con él. –Pero Steve no es como yo. 

Cierto, Steve probablemente se pondría a investigar, o en el peor de los caso, a exigir, quién era el padre del bebé que Bucky estaba esperando. Steve no dejaría que Bucky fuera padre soltero. 

–Yo me ocuparé de él–Bucky no iba a presionar a Bruce a nada. Sabía manejar a Steve. –No puede meterse en mi vida en todo y comportarse co --

–Es mío

Tony no esperaba eso. –¿Disculpa?

–Dije que es mio–Repitió Bruce. –James y yo estamos saliendo. 

Bien, al menos estaban en la misma página y no era imaginación de Bucky. 

–¿Tú y Barnes?–Tony señaló entre ambos. –¿Desde cuándo?

–Unos meses–A Bruce no me gustaba dar muchos detalles. 

–Esta bien–Y era bueno que Tony lo supiera. –Iré a decir que encontramos la sortija. 

Tony salió del laboratorio, dejando solos a los futuros padres. 

–Lo siento.

–No puedo disculparte por algo que no estaba en tu control o tu naturaleza, James. –Bruce tomó la mano de Bucky, dándole un apretón suave. –Pero si decides seguir con el embarazo, lo haremos juntos. 

Bucky asintió, más tranquilo, correspondiendo al toque de Bruce. 

Y bueno, Bucky terminó con dos niños dentro de la rosca y uno dentro de él.   
×  
–¿Noticias?–Preguntó Natasha, confundida.

–3 buenas y dos malas–Continuó Tony. –¿Cuál quieren primero?

–Las buenas–Se adelantó Clint.

–Encontre la sortija, Steve será Tío y Barnes es Bisexual

–¡¿Que?!–Steve casi se cae del asiento. 

–¿Es otra de tus bromas, Stark?–Preguntó molesto Sam. 

–Tony, no es el momento–Advirtió Carol.   
–No estoy jugando–Se defendió el castaño. –Estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes 

–No tiene sentido–comentó Thor. –Ustedes, los hombres de este planeta, no pueden procrear.

–Es imposible–Apoyó Rhodey.

–¿Y las malas?–Peter sabía que había una explicación, tal vez 

–La sortija la tendremos en nueves meses, Steve–Tony confundió más al rubio. –Y Scott, ¿Tienes novio?

Scott se puso nervioso. –¿Por qué?

–Por que si lo tienes, tal vez sea necesario decirle que podría ser padre. 

Scott hubiese preferido saber eso en algún momento en el que no estuviera comiendo, por qué ahora estaba sacando pedazos de pan de la boca lentamente, sin procesar del todo la información. 

–¿Scott? ¿Embarazado?–Sam sudo frío.

Genial, ahora todos estaban mirando a Scott, como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo. Aunque no estaba muy lejos de algo parecido. 

–Barnes dijo que se derramaron un líquido en su última misión–Explicó Tony. –Estudiaré la muestra que hay, pero es posible que haya resultados positivos considerando el tiempo que ha pasado.

¿Estaba embarazado? ¿Tenía un bebé dentro? ¿Iba a ser padre por segunda vez? ¿O debería decir 'madre por primera vez'? Scott dejo de pensar y vio negro.

Thor fue rápido y logró sostener el peso de Scott antes de que tocará el suelo. 

–¿Que tenía ese pan, Tony?–Preguntó el arquero.

–Oye, no me culpes a mi–Se defendió el castaño. –Yo solo quería proponerle matrimonio a Steve. 

-¿Sam?–Rhodey llamó la atención de todos hacia Sam, quién no se movía de su lugar, estaba congelado, en shock. 

–Y ahí está el padre–Concluyó Tony. 

–Si el Sargento está embarazado ¿Quién es el otro padre?–Reflexionó Kate

–¿Quién no está aquí?–Preguntó divertido Tony

–Lo voy a matar

–Creí que adorabas a Bruce, Nat.

–A Barnes–Aclaró la espía al arquero.

–Tendras que esperar 8 meses para eso, mi querida araña. 

–¡Tony!–Regañó Steve. 

–Oh, Joder–Dijo en voz baja Hope. –Papá no mentia, realmente ocurren cosas extrañas aquí.

–Y espera a que el hermano de Thor aparezca–Maria colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hope, en señal de ánimo. 

Y es que faltaba mucho por pasar a Hope para acostumbrarse a los vengadores. 


End file.
